Camp Konoha
by SilentRainFM
Summary: HI, this is my first story. It's mostly about SasuSaku, but it also has other pairings. Some of the characters are sent to a special camp, sort of a corection school but with lighter rules. Will relations appear?Full summary inside. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Katana(rpg, see how she looks on my profile): Yay!!, first story!!**

**Kiba: Yep, first, so don't bullshit her! If you do you'll be messing with me AND Akumaru!!**

**Katana: Kiba, osuwari(sp?)(=sit)…**

**Kiba: But-**

**Katana: NOW!**

**Akamaru:Woof(But)-**

**Katana: I have no idea what you said but you sit as well.**

**Kiba&Akamaru: sits down**

**Katana: Now, what I was about to do the disclaimer-**

**Kakashi(when did he arrive?): Can I do it?**

**Katana: Holly sh*t! , when the heck did you come? **

**Kakashi: ...**

**Katana: Oh, forget it!**

**Kakashi: smile SilentRainFm doesn't own Naruto or any characters, we belong to Masashi Kishimoto, if she owned the manga/anime Sasuke would return to Konoha and Naruto would have cheeseburger mania instead of ramen mania**

**Katana: Thanks! I hope you all enjoy!!**

**WARNING: Contains AU, SasuSaku(main)/NaruHina/ShikaTema/SaiIno/KibaKata **

**Summary: Naruto is sent to a summer camp to revise his behavior and drags Sasuke along with him. There they meet Kiba and Katana from their school, and Shikamaru and Sai from their class. Also, they found out that Shikamaru's secret crush, Temari, who is a grade higher then them, is there to. The new characters are Sakura, Hinata and Ino. Unlike the others they're not Konoha West High, but from Konoha East High(yes, suckish names, sorry). How will things turn out for them during the summer?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: We have to go where?!

Down the hallways of Konoha West High nothing could be heard-

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, STOP FOOLING AROUND IN THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION FOR THREE MONTHS!!" , -except for the angry and annoyed yelling of headmistress Tsunade.

"Yeah right! School's over in two weeks, sucker!" , yelled back a blonde boy, a goofy grin playing on his lips.

Naruto was known for being the trouble maker of the school, but 'till now none have seen him being chased by the headmistress herself. In seems that this time he has brought his pranks to a new and elevated level.

He turned the corner, loosing the blonde woman for a while. Without warning a hand came out of the janitor's closet and pulled him in. The blonde let out a small gasp that was muffled by a pale hand.

"Shut it, dobe. We're gonna get caught." , the no longer stranger whispered, as Tsunade walked, rather ran, pass the door, swearing her lungs out. The blonde idiot sighed in relief.

"Thank teme! That was a close one!" , he said to his childhood friend, Uchiha Sasuke, responding to the nickname.

"Hn , whatever. What the hell did you do to get the crazy woman to run like that after you?", the Uchiha –not to mention the heartthrob of the school- asked, a rare curiosity in his cool onyx eyes. He flinched at the evil grin that appeared on the face of the dobe.

"I filmed Kakashi-sensei and Anko while they where in the gym. You know, during the lunch break when they know that no one disturbs them, he, he."

The raved haired boy's eyes got wide. The whole school knew that what Naruto was talking about should be rated 18+.

"No shit! How?", Sasuke asked, but before he could get any details, the door of the room they where hiding in slammed open, revealing an incredibly irritated Tsunade. A cold chill ran down their spine.

* * *

"This is the last drop, you two!" ,Tsunade yelled at them from behind her desk.

She wasn't earning any effect as Naruto was simply pretending to listen to her while thinking of what should he do her office as a revenge. Sasuke was looking quite unfazed, staring boredly at the ceiling. Their attitude only aggravated the situation, because the sake dependent woman was getting angrier by second that passed.

"Very well then", she said all of a sudden calm, "you aren't giving me any other option...", she paused gaining the attention of the pair of teens in front of her.

She announced the punishment, making the two friend jump off their chairs.

"WE HAVE TO GO WHERE?!" , they yelled in union. The next thing they knew, they were finishing their school year and packing their stuff, preparing to spend the whole summer vacation in "Konoha's special camp for students with attitude problems" as Tsunade named it.**

* * *

**

LOL, yes I am aware that it was short, but I swear, this was just the intro. Next chapter: Unusual bus trip. The next part will only be posted if someone tells me that it would be woth it. I'm just a novice so please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any objections at my way of writing, you are welcome to give me advices.

I hoped you all enjoied!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guess what? Chapter two of "Camp Konoha" is up! (not like anyone cares :(( )**

**Kiba/ Temari/ Sai: Yay and hello to all our fans, we're now official characters that will appear in this chapter!**

**Shikamaru: Mendokse(sp?) (=troublesome)**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Unusual bus trip**

6:35 AM, Uchiha Sasuke's room

Bip! Bip! Bip- Bang!!

An angry fist smashed shut the noisy alarm clock. The pale, tired figure of a16 years old boy rose from under the covers. His dark eyes stared at the calendar pined on the dark blue wall of his room. It showed the first day of summer vacation, the first day of prison with all the problem students from the four institutions of the Konoha Highschools. He and Naruto were coming from West High, along with Shikamaru, who got sent to the camp for sleeping during school, Sai, because he let himself carried away by his artistic sense and repainted the school cafeteria, Kiba, who almost hospitalized a few guys for trying to touch his girlfriend, and his girlfriend-Katana (my rpg), who complained that the ones that should be sent to "that fucking lame excuse of a correction school" ,as she called it, were the perverts that "flirted" with her, not her boyfriend. All of the earlier mentioned students were in their second year of high school. From the third year came Temari, who seemed to be a much desired girl, but sadly very short tempered one. After hinting on her a few guys got kicked in their... err...devices.

Knock, Knock! The young Uchiha turned his attention towards the door. His mother's, Mikoto Uchiha, soft voice came from behind it:

"Sasuke-chan, come down to breakfast!"

Her son smiled. She wasn't angry at him, unlike his father. Actually, after his dad stopped scolding and comparing him to Itachi, his mother smiled warmly at him, telling him how proud she was for being brave enough to help his life long friend. Also she managed to shock Sasuke by telling him that the same happened to her.

After breakfast, that wasn't to pleasant due to Itachis superior smirk and his fathers, Fugaku, disappointed stare, he took his two huge pack bags, walked outside his house where the bus was waiting and shoved them in the luggage compartment of the vehicle. Stepping inside, he took in the surroundings. The green seats we're mostly taken by unfamiliar people, only two girls: Temari and Katana. No fan-girls for the summer. Relief took over him but he didn't show it, facial expression remaining emotionless.

"Oi, Teme! Over here!", Naruto's loud voice came from the very back of the bus, where the gang settled.

Sasuke sat down next to the window, Naruto sitting at his left, the row kept on with Kiba, who was sad because he was taking a whole summer away from Akamaru, Katana, that was desperately trying to cheer him up, and a deep sleeping Shikamaru. He spotted Sai earlier when at the front of the bus(he can get really sick sometimes on long trips), but didn't say hi because his "clone" was to busy drawing to observe anyways.

A soft, low sigh escaped his lips. The people here were damn noisy, in front with Naruto! He closed his eyes, retreating to a peaceful sleeping refuge, blocking the infernal sound of swears and yells, praying that he won't wake up with a drawn mustache on his face.

* * *

"Akamaru...", the Inuzuka kept muttering, as he stared with dull eyes at the floor. The girl next to him sighed, running a hand through her short, messy locks.

"Oh, come on Kiba! You've been whining about it all the way to the bus, cheer up already!, Katana shouted to him to cover the other voices that were already planning a party for when they reached the camp.

"Well maybe I don't want to cheer up, maybe I just want to keep it up with drowning in my own misery!", he snapped back at her, involuntary spitting, but just slightly.

"Gross! Kiba, please stop talking with precipitations!", she complained as she wiped off the saliva that landed on her almost unhealthy pale cheek, "Also, I'd like to apologize for not liking your current state of insanity...", she finished in a sarcastic note.

The dog lover remained silent, because he knew that it will take a while for her to talk or even listen to him again. 'I so need to apologize...', he thought. After all, she was much of the goody-good type, often shy with an instinctive fear of crowds, especially when they were noisy. After all, he knew that she has done a huge effort to actually speak her mind in front of someone like Lady Tsunade. After all, she is on her way to hell with a bunch of loud strangers- this being one of her worst nightmares- because of him, since he hasn't able to control him damn temper and-

"Hey", a soft voice sneaked to his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault", his girlfriend smiled and he grinned. For once he was happy that she could read his mind like that.

* * *

"Hey, Temari, isn't that the boy that you like? That Shika-don't-know-how-guy?", a 17 year old guy asked.

"I don't like him and his name is Shikamaru.", the girl protested.

"Yeah, right.", the guy said as he returned to his seat.

The dirty-blonde girl blushed a little but regained her composure in a matter of nanoseconds. Turning her head backwards, three rows behind, she stole a fast glance at the sleeping pineapple prince (A/N: LOL!!!). Gulping, she checked her appearance: hair pulled in four pigtails at the back of her head as usual, a lavender t-shirt, light brown short shorts and sneakers. On her left hand she wore at least 10 different pastel colored bracelets. Looking at her lazy (A/N: no, not charming) prince again, she took in his looks: as expected, nothing special. Same pineapple-like pony tail, same silver earrings, same drool slipping out of his mouth as he breathed. He wasn't wearing uniform like she saw him at school, but a pair of olive colored shorts and a plain white tee. She frowned. How did she fall for someone like him?

* * *

In the front of the bus, Sai was dealing with a shade of disappointment. He has always dreamt of becoming a fashion designer, to see his sketches in material form. Yes, as much as he loved painting nature and, well anything, he wasn't planning on making it a carrier, but keep it as a free time pleasure. He always thought of these two jobs, the one above and being an interior designer. But just now, when he finally decided what he wanted, because it seemed that the teachers didn't appreciate his work on the cafeteria, he realized that he always used the same model, and despite the fact that he tried taking other faces, shapes and colors, he couldn't work on them! Sure, if he would find a real life model it would be easy, but life was never simple, and Sai simply knew that his muse wasn't real. That imaginer girl was the only one that inspired him, when even the big beauties of the world seemed banal for him, but she didn't exist! He saw a goddess, with long, long platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, slim, nice shaped body and soft rosy skin. That has been, was, and most probably will always be his idea of feminine perfection.

A sigh escaped his dry lips and he turned to see how people here were dressing. As expected, banal, loose clothes, hair done with gel and completely unfashionable outfits. His friends were also carelessly dressed. Naruto was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and jeans shorts, a black cap somewhat taming his uncombed hair. He was acting like a clown, unsurprisingly. Sasuke preferred darker colors, like shades of blue and black, but in rest his outfit was similar to the blonde's one. Kiba wore a rather baggy short sleeved hood and dark brown shorts. Apparently he got aver the break up with Akamaru. Katana, who he wasn't in good relationships with (because she affirmed that you can't choose your friends by what they wore, and called him superficial), wore a black tank top that had a strange design, almost as if someone splashed it with baby blue and white paint, and boyish black shorts. He decided that it was for the best not to comment on Shikamaru's outfit.

As for himself, he wore a pretty cool t-shirt with an eye-catching, self-designed model of lines, spirals and some kanji. His faded jeans went along perfectly. Another sigh. Maybe he was superficial.

* * *

Moving on, Shikamaru had sweet dreams of his perfect family. His wife was obviously Temari. The kids, a boy and a girl, had her looks but his hair color. After making sure they were well tucked in they cozy covers, he and Temari went to _their_ bedroom – SPALSH!!

At the sudden felling of wetness, he woke up startled. Hearing laughter, he looked around the bus to see everybody laughing, some even pointing, at him and Sasuke- who was just as wet as him.

"Hey, the sleeping beauties, 'bout time you woke up! We're reaching the camp in an hour!", Naruto shouted a little too loud, a balloon filled with water in his hand.

The next second from that, Sasuke was beating the shit out of Naruto, the crowd around them cheering and placing bets. By the time they were separated, Shikamaru observed that it was a quarter past nine by his watch, and that his dream girl was looking at him. He raised his head to face her, but the older girl turned away.

At around ten o'clock they arrived at the camp. Taking their bags out of the bus they stepped slowly though the gate. The camp was surrounded by an electric fence of spiny wire. There were a lot of large wooden chalets and a few in a special area, apparently as big as a regular classroom. Thirty minutes later, the other two buses from Konoha East and North High arrived. By a miracle it seemed that South High didn't register any delinquents this year. Soon enough, the introduction to the camp rules and classes started. To Naruto's horror, Anko was the one assigned to that and her expression became very angry as he spotted him.

* * *

**Hey, I think I did better on this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! IF YOU THINK I NEED TO IMPROVE IN A SPECIFIC POINT, PLEASE SAY IT!!**

** Oh, I forgot the disclaimer! Who wants to do it?**

** Lee: I shall do it, my youthfull friend! SilentRainFm doesn't own Naruto! If she did Anko and Kakashi would already have a child!**

** HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEELOOOOOO and special thanks to grillz_all_day_sun for the review! I really appreciate it and I am also very glad that you like my story! Here is my way of showing thankfulness: GUYSSS!**

**Neji, Shika-chan, Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke appear wearing hula skirts**

**Naruto: Why do we have to do this, DATTEBAYO!?**

**Neji: How can destiny be so cruel on me...?**

**Shikamaru: Can I go now? ( and stop calling me Shika-chan!) **

**Gaara: I want to renegotiate! You owe me 20 cookies for this! Not 10, 20!**

**Sasuke: I am not doing this and you can't force me...**

**Me: Uhh... OK, first, Naruto, you're doing this 'cause I say so! If you don't, I'll make it so that there won't be any ramen at the camp! Just healthy food! SECOND, I am cruel on you, NOT destiny! Third: No( and HELL NO!) Forth: Fine, you can have 20 cookies, but no more, or Temari will kill me. And fifth: Oh, yes I can! If you don't do it, I'm changing the story into ItaSaku, and I'm making it contain lemons!**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare!**

**Neji and Shika-chan: Aren't you to young to write lemons?**

**Me: OH, JUST DANCE ALREADY SO THAT I CAN GO ON WITH THE STORY! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER IF YOU DON'T!**

**The five of them: dancing hula**

**Gaara: Is she aware that she is writing all this?**

**Sasuke/ Neji: I wouldn't be so sure 'bout it.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: So this is our chalet...and roommates **

As Anko presented her self, poor Naruto decided that it would be for the best to hide behind Sasuke and Kiba. She still kept her eyes on him, brown eyes shinning devilish.

"OK you bunch of brats, the one's from West High know me already, for the rest, what you need to know is that I'm Mitarashi Anko, and that I will be the one out of the teachers here that will put you through pure, true and painful hell! The one's that will get out alive will be very little, more exactly under 20% of you all!", she shouted, and everyone shivered, " The base things that you must learn to survive this camp are shortly named R.R.F., rules, respect and fear! The rest is to be announced by Yamato Tenzou!", and with that she retreated from the scene, much to the teen's relief. Soon a man came on scene to explain the camp schedule.

"As my colleague told you already, I am Yamato Tenzuo, teacher at East High, and I am here to tell you what classes you will attend.", he seemed a nice guy until now, but a weird, creepy expression spread across his face, "there will be mostly art classes, such as painting, poetry, maybe sculpture and theatre, to develop your sensitive part, sport's, so that you can use your energy and tame your tendency towards aggressiveness, and some psychological based classes, in order for you to understand your self better. Has everybody understood?", he paused and the "audience" nodded slowly, gulping. Their only wish right now was for Anko to come back. At least they all learned the "f" in the R.R.F.. Pleased with the answer, Yamato continued, "Good. I am sure that you have observed the chalets. The ones in the separated space will be serving as classrooms and the others are to be your house during summer. You have beds and a desk in each. In order to get you to communicate, you have been distributed so that you'll be sharing with people from other schools and of opposite sex." at this part "ooh" 's and "ahhh" 's could be heard," Also, communication doesn't mean sharing the same bed." and so the excitement died in the air and vanished. "You have all received a paper with a number. It indicates your chalets number. Go find it and meet your roommates.", as soon as he was done, the students cleared off, wanting to get away from the teacher's look. It was so scary, almost taken out of a horror movie! It even made Sasuke want to run and hide in a corner, and if you knew him, you'd be shocked to find out that he, the Uchiha Sasuke, was scared. He ignored the fact that he hasn't still recovered completely from the earlier fright and read the number on his piece of paper : 24.

"Hey, we have the same number! We're roommates! Great, huh, teme?!", Naruto appeared suddenly behind him, staring with big, sapphire eyes over his shoulder at the hand wrote number. Sasuke sighed.

After a light fight they went to search for their chalet, and when they found it they weren't so pleased by their other roommate.

"Hi Dickless, Ice hime(1)!', Sai greeted the disappointed and angry boys. War took place between the three males, until...

"Um... Excuse me but, is this number 24?", a cute, pink-haired girl asked. The boys stared for a while, because she was wearing a short, black skirt and they were of the ground, so they had a..."good view". They soon rose up, Sai being the first to speak.

"Yes, it is. I suppose you are our roommate." a fake smile took place on his face.

"Yup, guess so! Haruno Sakura reporting at duty!", she introduced herself, saluting like a military . The unusual way of responding made Naruto's interest in her to lower to best female friend. Sasuke on the other hand found himself more and more attracted by the girl. Beside the skirt, that showed her long, slim legs, she wore a camouflage tank top, black snickers, a loose, black tie and fingerless, fishnet gloves. Definitely his type.

"I'm Sai. Nice to meet you Ugly.", this made Sakura snap. She was about to punch Sai when Sasuke spoke up.

"Don't mind him. He likes making up nicknames. He calls me 'Ice Hime', if that helps you. I'm Sasuke by the way." he extended his hand and Sakura gladly took it. He smirked at her faint blush.

"Thanks for explaining. Are you twins or something?", she asked, moving her eyes from one to the other.

"No, but a lot think that", the blond spoke, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattabayo!"

"Wow, so you guys all know each other!", before they could respond, loud screams were heard.

"Forehead-girl! Hey, your staying right next to us", a blond girl ran to hug Sakura. Sai couldn't help but observe the similarity with his "muse". Long, platinum hair covering half of her oval face and the rest held back in a high pony-tail. Purple halter top ending right underneath her almost B cup breasts and assorted short shorts. When he stopped staring, he saw Kiba, Katana, Shikamaru and another girl next to them.

"Hey, this is Ino, my childhood friend. She got here because of the overexposed skin.", Sakura presented her."I also know Hinata over here.", she took the unknown girl by the shoulders and pushed her in front in a gentle manner," She's the shyest person on earth. Sometimes she can pass out when to many people look at her and she stutters a lot around strangers. She's a goody-good girl, but some mother fuc*ers framed it all up to her. Oh, and I'm here for beating the shit out of them!", when she finished everybody examined the shy, blushing girl. She was wearing 3 quartered light blue jeans and a cute icy blue t-shirt that was ending around her mid-tight. Her hair was long and straight, of a dark midnight blue color that formed a beautiful contrast with her pale skin and pearl eyes. Naruto liked her already. She seemed a sweet and kind girl. Just as Sakura told them, she stuttered as she politely saluted them.

"We're from East High.", Ino added

"West High", everybody else around them said.

"So you guys all know each other!", Ino remarked loudly.

Later, when everybody told them how come they were here and after Katana and Sakura became very close friends, all while Sai showed Ino his drawings and settled that they'll exchange fashion ideas once, the group split to their own chalets (which's numbers were 24 and 25!) to despack.

And so, at the moment of speaking, Sai and Sakura hate each other's guts, Katana got to make friends with the new people in their group, Naruto might have something for Hinata, Ino and Sai are starting to socialize as designer and muse/model, and the human cube ice, Sasuke settled his eyes on Sakura. What happens when you add all this ingredients in a big bowl and mix? A romantic comedy, a wild summer adventure or a huge drama?

* * *

1 hime= princess

Hello world! I'm having my half-yearly exams at romanian languge (because I'm from Romania, duh) and maths (DEAR GOD WHY??!!) so I might not be writing this 2 weeks, 'cause they represent half of my final grade, and they count a lot for me if I want to go to a good high school, so I have to STUDY ,STUDY ,STUDY! Anyways... disclaimer!!!!

Sai: Wierd-girl over here does no own dickless!

Urggggg!!!!Sai, how dare you!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm, hi. I know I haven't updated for long and I apologize, but I gladly affirm that it was worth it! I got 9,30 (in my country the grades are from 1 to 10, so 10 is for us like 100 points or an A, so 9 is very good!) in romaine (my natal language) thesis and I got 9, 90 in mathematics, so, yeah, hooray for me! Anyways, I would like to thank to all how have kept their eyes for updates.**

**THANKS ARE ALSO GIVEN TO: Jasper and Onyx, Psychotic-Demon, justinluver, Ijin-Kimu12 and DarkKunoichi15 for adding me to their story alert list ( that's a good thing...right? like I don't really get what a Plus+ Alert is...someone mind explaining to me?)**

**SPECIAL THANKS ARE GIVEN TO: DragonDreams845 for adding my story to his favorites!**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND ICECREAM ARE GIVEN TO: Oniaon for the nice review and for adding Camp Konoha to favorites! **

**P.S. : I hope people enjoyed the hula thing in the last chapter. I will post something like that in every chapter from now on, SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Chapter 4: Let's what this camp is all about DATTEBAYO!!

* * *

**

For chalet no. 24 thing were going pretty good...until Sai said the worst possible thing to Sakura:

" SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and the next thing you knew the pinkette punched her roommate so hard that he flew across the room and hit the wall. Sasuke whistled in amazement.

"Teme, remind me to never get her mad at me, deal?", Naruto whispered towards his friend as he trembled in fear for his life. Sasuke just shook his head in disapproval.

"Where'd you learn to do that?", the Uchiha asked.

"Well, you see, it's a family thing. My father is a black belt in judo and jujitsu. He's an officer in army. He's been my sensei ever since I was 4. And my uncle is a boxer. He taught me a few useful moves.", she explained with a cherry smile.

"And your mom?", Naruto questioned and Sakura's face became sad. Her eyes stared empty at the wooden ground. She murmured about the fact that she died of cancer.

"Oh...Sorry, I didn't know. I guess it feels terrible, then again, I wouldn't know. I never meet my parents, I'm adopted.", Naruto told her and she gave him a warm, reassuring smile, which made him respond with his own goofy grin.

"Ok you two lover birds, cut it out and lets unpack, before Sai says something again.", Sasuke suggested, rather commanded. And so they did. Sai, being a future fashion critic, inspected their clothes. Sasuke had, as usual, comfy T-shirts and hoods, along with plain, baggy shorts, some sneakers and a pair of flip-flops. All the items had dark shades, some slightly brightened by the red and white Uchiha crest. Sai gave him an acceptable. Dark colors were in fashion this year, and black never wears off (sp?). Naruto on the other hand was noted as fashion disaster, his clothing consisting in bright (mostly orange) shirts, baggy trousers, caps and goggles that he used to tame his messy hair and flip-flops. Sai covered his eyes, rubbed his sore temples and sighed. He moved to Sakura and his mouth fell open. Short skirts, short shorts, a few pairs of trousers (each having at least 5 pockets), anything that meant fishnet and cool big bracelets, but soft, thin necklaces. The colors were easy to blend and pleasant to the eye: red and brown, black and white, kaki and pink, most of them in camouflage model. Sai smiled. At least one of them had style apart from him. He was about to compliment her, but the other two males stopped him. After all, they didn't want to become collateral victims if he said something bad again.

As for no. 25....well, Hinata passed out after Ino saying about her and Naruto in a tree....and now....

"So....this Sasuke guy....is he single?" The blond asked.

"Tch...so he already made his first victim, how troublesome.", Shikamaru sighed and went back to unpacking, leaving Ino confused.

"Back home, Sasuke is the local #1 heart-throb. He was cursed with good looks and has most of the girls at his feet, but he never actually had a girlfriend, he says his waiting for the right girl.", Katana explained with a shy, kind smile am her face.

"Yeah, yeah we got it but....I'm also cursed with amazing looks, right?", Kiba pouted. He wasn't jealous usually, mostly because he had trust in Katana, but he had the right from time to time.

"Of course not....you are_ gifted_ with them. I mean, you'd be cursed if you had fangirls, but you have me.", she kissed his cheek. ' I'm blessed', Kiba thought with a grin.

"Hmpf... well he's done with waiting, because I'm the right girl for any guy.", Ino smiled arrogantly.

' From what I know, Sasuke likes them confident, but if they have airs it's all done. Besides, he was staring at that pink haired girl earlier...I've never seen him staring at someone like that before.", Shikamaru thought as he drifted to sleep, surrounded by sweet dreams of Temari.

' She's fashion addicted, boy crazy, self-confident to the border with arrogance, girlish and shallow. If you ask me she's the perfect girl for Sai......then again.....people never ask me about anything.......unless they need help at math.', Katana sighed but then smiled as nice memories returned to her.

~ ~ ~FLASH BACKS~ ~ ~

_The bell rang announcing the end of the classes. It was warm and sunny outside, so Katana tied her black jacket around her slim waist. She swung her backpack over her shoulder causing the star keychain attached to one of the many zippers to clink. As usual she was the last one to leave the classroom, as usual no one waited for her, as usual she'd be going home alone. _

_"Not like I can blame them....I'm a freak", she murmured softly. This was the reality for her, the girl who read books instead of chatting with her friends on myspace, the girl who never left the top 5 for the best grades, the girl who has been given approval to wear boy uniform. As she stepped out of the room she didn't observe a boy leaning against the wall._

_"Hey, the smart girl with black hair! Wait up!", she turned around at the familiar ' I need help at math or biology' formula. She was stunned as she saw who it was: her crush Inuzuka Kiba._

_"You're Katana, right? I heard you're an excellent teach when it comes to numbers and stuff like that. You free on weekends?", he grinned and she couldn't say no. Later that day he walked her home._

_**3 weeks later**__: " -52. Hey, it's easy! I'm ready for the thesis, ne (1), Akamaru?", the brown haired boy looked at the dog who sat comfortably on Katana's lap as it barked loudly in answer. _

_"Of course you're ready! The problem wasn't that you didn't understand, it was that you didn't want to.", the girl scolded him as she scratched Akamaru's ear, watching his tail waving back and forward amused.. _

_"You know, it's sort of weird...I mean that at first you were barely talking and you were afraid of Akamaru...and now you're smirking at me and making jokes and playing with Akamaru...that's a drastic change.", and with that the dog boy erupted in laughter._

_"Well it takes me a while to get used to people and I've been chased by these big, angry dogs when I was 5. Mou (2), Akamaru's not like that, he's a great friend, ne, Aka-chan?", she smiled, raising the dog up above her head"_

_**After the results were displayed**__: "Good job, got 96%! I got 88% and it's all thanks to you!", Kiba jumped out of nowhere and hugged the girl. "Hey, by the way, how about I take you out on a date after school to celebrate?", at this Katana went red_.

~ ~ ~ End of flash back~ ~ ~

"Earth to Katana, we're losing connection! Answer please!", she snapped out of her toughs only to meet her boyfriend's hand in front of her face.

"Jeez, you're such a freak! And you're shirts are weird!", Ino exclaimed. Katana glared at her. 'Definitely Sai's soul mate...", she thought annoyed. Behind her Kiba was boiling. He threw him self at Ino.

"Don't call my girlfriend a freak", he barked out. He was pissed and somewhat similar to a Pit-bull right now. The blonde screamed like a four year old, but stopped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw the freshly woken up Hinata, who was pointing at their new friends. Following her finger, she couldn't help but sweatdrop. Katana was pulling Kiba away from her by his hood and the dog boy was coughing, his tongue slipping out of his mouth.

'God, why are they so troublesome....? This summer will be such a drag...', if you can't guess who's thinking this..... than I pity you.

Twenty minutes later they all gathered at the cafeteria, as a note they found in their rooms told them. It was around 11 o'clock, but half of the tables were free.

"Probably they didn't understand. The person who wrote the notes hasn't heard of calligraphy. Thank god he decoded the message....um, Shikamaru was it?", Sakura asked. The lazy bum nodded.

"Ok! I think we should use our time to get and know each other better! Can I start?! Well it was my idea so I'll start anyways: I'm Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! I like ramen, my favorite one is miso. I don't like school and....well, just school. My favorite color's orange and I like rap and hip-hop music! My hobby...uh....video games I think! Who's next?"

"You talk a lot and you're annoying, but we don't have anything better to do so.... I'm Yamanaka Ino, the future model. I like clothes, fashion parades, magazines, and the colors I like change judging by the ones in fashion. I listen to techno and good-for-dancing music. No autographs please."

"Ok, I'm next. I'm Sakura Haruno! I like playing with my little cousins, romance novels and comedies. My fav colors are red, black and green and I enjoy rock and pop music. My hobby would be training at karate or box with my dad and uncle. The single thing I could really say I hate is when people are messing around with my friends."

"Yo! Kiba Inuzuka here! I like Katana over here and my dog Akamaru. Country and rock music are perfect for me and I enjoy playing guitar and studying with Katana....in my room....where I wish some other stuff would happen, but I have to wait 'till we're older-OUCH!"

"My name's Katana. I hate it when Kiba acts like a perv and when he gets jealous, so sometimes I have to hit him! I like music- all genders-, reading, singing and drawing in manga style. My hobby, or obsession, is certainly anime. I like all colors except yellow and pink....no offence meant to Sakura, I like you. I'm scared of spiders, skirts and I also have an awful stage fright."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have a favorite color, the music I listen changes depending on my moods, I don't really have specific likes or dislikes. My hobbies are hanging out with friends, arguing with my older brother or with Naruto, also known as the dobe."

"Hey!! What's that supposed to mean teme!!?"

"Um... while they fight...my name is Sai, I like most of the stuff Ino stated, but I don't really listen to music because I prefer to draw and design clothes in my free time."

"Guess I'm next, huh? What a drag....All you guys need to know is that I like shougi (3) and sleeping. Speaking of that...don't mind me 'k?...zzzZZzzZZzzzz....."

"Oi (4), Hin-Hin-chan...are you gonna say something or not....you're the last one...."

"Mou Sakura...um....I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga (sp?). I like ballet shows, classic m-music and the co-color blue. I pl-play piano and violin in my free t-time. Um...if I'm all-allowed to a-ask...why are we representing ourselves?......I-I mean....we already kn-know each other's names...so....."

"Um...well...we found out our last names...?"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, everybody turned around as the metal doors of the cafeteria loudly slammed open. Anko stepped in- looking very pissed (A/N: Kakashi suggested sexy, but I ignored him XP). After her followed other teachers and the students that where missing. Someone that the people from West High recognized as Tsunade's secretary, Shizune, was passing by every table giving to each teen a file.

"You must complete this. Here you have written the optional classes that you can attend, and yes, you have to pick at least one.", she explained and moved on to the other table.

Sasuke looked over them :10 possible choices. Swimming, painting, drama classes, modeling in clay, soccer, music classes, dance classes, basketball, volleyball and social debates. 'Social debates?', he thought. Who'd pick something like that? He looked at his friends. 'Only Katana is crazy enough to do that.'

"Hey, guys! Fifty bucks you're thinking 'bout soccer or basket! Let's all pick the same so we can stick together!", Naruto suggested. For once he had a good idea. 'Most probably the last time. After all, his mind functions like the lightning: a flash of genius and then pause.', Shikamaru decided.

"Sure, just don't expect me to take place to it. I'd like to see what kind of teachers they have at the painting classes.", Sai said with his usual fake smile and his unusual excitement.

"Well no one said anything about you. So, soccer or basket? Basket right?", the blond ( A/N: message from Sai : and dickless) idiot asked, hope dancing clumsily in his eyes. The rest of the boys nodded.

"What about you mousy? Social debates?", Kiba asked his girlfriend. Before she could answer Ino took the world.

"Mousy?...Like wtf?", she asked and they all stared at her.

"What, is the sentence to long for you or something, Ino-pig?", Sakura asked her friend. She hated it when Ino used abbreviations.

"As a matter of fact yeah, forehead girl!"

"Wow, wow! Calm down you two!", the girls turned away from each other in a childish manner and Katana continued," By the way... I don't know why you call me like that either. Actually, you guys all call me like that."

" 'Cause you're the youngest in our group. We may be in the same school year, but your one year younger that us, so it's our duty to tease you and since your just as quiet as a mouse...", Shikamaru explained lazily.

"Oh...um...anyways, yeah, I'm opting in between what Kiba said and swimming.", Katana returned to the original sentence.

"Lucky you! It says here that you can pick up to 3 optional.", Sakura told her, "for example, I want to go to the dance and volleyball classes."

"Way to go forehead! I choose the same.", Ino hugged her friend.

"What bout you Hinata?!", Naruto jumped and laid half of his body over the table to get a better look of her angelic features, their faces now only inches apart. Hinata stuttered something about music classes and then passed out.

"Eh, don't mind her. She'll be fine in a few minutes.", the pink haired girl waved her hand in the air. Suddenly a high pitched sound scratched their ears forcing the unfortunate people present in the room to cover them. When it stopped they turned towards the zone that had something like in a self-service fast-food, like some sort of "push-the-tray" thing. There, in front of it, stood Anko in all her mighty and fearful rage, holding a microphone that was most probably the source of the horrible sound.

"OK YOU BUNCH OF WHORTLESS SLAKERS, I'M HERE TO INFORM YOU THAT IF ANY OF YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA THAT THIS CAMP IS FOR FUN, WELL YOU ARE AWFULLY AND DEADLY WRONG. THIS OPTIONAL CLASSES CRAP IS HERE DUE TO THE MERCY OF SOME TEACHERS, THAT DECIDED THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO AT LEAST A FEW HOURS OF FUN ONCE A WEEK! IN REST I PROMISE YOU THAT THE CLASSES SHALL BE HELL! REMEMBER, ALL OF YOU, R.R.F- RULES, RESPECT AND FEAR! MOSTLY FEAR!", she shouted as loud as she could, and if you think that she is naturally loud... imagine what she can do with a freakin' mic!! All the R.R.F subordinates let out the breaths that they've been holding when the maniac woman left the scene, only to hold them once again when a solid, creepy looking guy, came to replace her. He had scares on his face and showed no skin, which was weird since it was summer.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, I will explain you how classes are going to take place in this camp, but before I wish to inform the ones that have opted for social debates that I'll be their teacher and worst nightmare from now on.", as he announced so, Katana's head slammed on the table in regret for the uninspired choice that she has just made.

* * *

First comes first: 1 ne = right? isn't that so?

2 mou= but

3 oi= hey

4 shougi= japanese chess

Now, I want to add a last minute special thank you to the one and only kawii gurl8, who even asked me about my country. Btw, that vampire story yuo were talking about, Dracula is original from Transilvania, a region of Romania. It was like a nickname for a king that lived many years ago. This king, Vlad Tepes, had spended good years in a dark dungeon, so his eyes weren't ajusted to day light anymore, and so that thing about vampires and light. Also, tepes means picket in my languege, and this king used to kill enemies with such weapons. Hope I spelled right and thank you!

Anyways, as I promised: *Gaara, Neji, Shika-chan, Naruto and Sasuke step on the scene in their usual clothes*

Me: What about the hula skirts?

The 5 tortured ones: Find something else....anything but that!

Me: Remember you guys, I go to see a lot of ballet showes.

Tortured ones: *gulp*

5 minutes later: the guys are wearing tutus, dancing scenes from some of my favorites ballet in the lamest possible way.

Naruto&Sasuke: Why do we dance as Odette and the prince from Swan Lake?!!

Me: 'Cause I say so! Remember Naruto, no ramen for you in my stories if you don't. You to Sasuke. I can change the story to ItaSaku or MadaraxSakura anytime....and remember, rated M.

The 2 of them: No, no, no!

Kiba: SilentRainFM doesn't own Naruto, but I do own her...that's why I don't dance...

3 minutes later: Kiba is wearing a tutu and is dancing in a very lame manner

Kiba: C'mon, it was just a joke...TT-TT

Me: *blush*

Akamaru: woof, woof..rraf, wooof = Hope you enjoyed...now I have to go back and take care of this two lunatics


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! SilentRainFm reporting at duty! Disclaimer PLEASE!..........*silence*............*a cricket*...........I said please!.........C'mon, please!**

**Sai: I-**

**Me: No!**

**Sai: I just wanted to suggest for dickless to do it...**

**Me: Oh! Fine! Sasuke, do it already!**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Me: Like there's any difference, I consider that neither of you two have a device.**

**Sakura: I don't know about Naruto but as for Sasuke-kun......*blush*.....Anyways, I'll do it. SRFM does not own Naruto, Hinata does. Also, this chapter is for cherrysaki-chan, Lina Ben and spottedstar2, for the nice reviews. SRFM wishes to announce you that the torture is not over!...and that she is sorry it took so long, but a virus destroyed some folders, including 'Camp Konoha' **

**Chapter 5: Just one day 'til classes start?! Better make your first moves soon! **

Recap: _"My name is Ibiki Morino, I will explain you how classes are going to take place in this camp, but before I wish to inform the ones that have opted for social debates that I'll be their teacher and worst nightmare from now on.", as he announced so, Katana's head slammed on the table in regret for the uninspired choice that she has just made._

"Can we change our options?", Sakura rose up and asked.

"R.R.F.! What do you understand from that?", Anko glared at her, but surprisingly, Sakura didn't seem intimidated. Sasuke smirked; hot and with attitude. This summer was going to be very interesting.

"That we can if we ask politely? Respect and rules, right?", the girl challenged crossing the arms to her chest. Sasuke added something on his choices for the optional.

"Certainly not and it's rules before respect! Keep that in mind! Now sit down!", Anko yelled. This girl was getting on her last nerve. Sakura took her hand to her temple in a military salute.

"Yes ma'am!", the pinkette said loudly and sat down as told. The whole room laughed. Sakura mocked people in a weird way. Naruto kept on laughing even after everybody else stopped. Anko somehow jumped from where she was standing over the tables to the other side of the room, where Naruto was standing. Sasuke and Kiba, who were sitting on either sides of the blonde, dodged the powerful kick aimed at Naruto's head. And so Naruto was now crying and rubbing the top of his head. Hinata was trying to help him. Kiba and Sasuke, who dodged by averting from the dobe(sp?), now sat practically over Katana and Sakura. The two girls blushed and pushed them off. Kiba grinned and hugged the still depressed girlfriend while Sasuke smirked at a fuming Sakura.

"Has anyone told you that you're cute when you're blushing?", he whispered to her.

"That's the lamest pick up line known.", she whispered back. The worst part was that she actually had a thing for him.

"Glad to know you're not the type to fall for that.", his smirk grew wider and Sakura blushed harder. Ino was getting annoyed at this.

"What's your name?", Anko demanded after she was done with poor Naruto. She was angry.

"Haruno Sakura, ma'am!", weirdly, the corners of Anko's lips twitched upwards.

"Say, are you related to someone named Koyumi Haruno?"

"Yeah, she's my aunt....why?", Sakura asked confused....actually, everybody in the room was confused.

"I knew it! You two have the same attitude! We've been friends in college, but didn't keep in touch! Tell her I said hi, will ya?", Sakura nodded slowly, stupefied . "Also, ask her why you should never mess with me.", a sinister smile appeared on her face. Sakura nodded again. After Anko left, she whispered to the others:

"My aunt has always been a rebel. In college she used to get in a lot of fights. She was sort of feared. But she once told me that there was this one crazy girl which almost beat her to a bloody pulp. Guess I just met her, huh?", she finished and a cold shiver ran down her spine. Sasuke smirked and tapped her head like a puppy's. She glared at him. He smirked wider. Ino glared at them in envy. Ibiki cleared his throat in order to regain attention.

"Are you done?", they all nodded. "Good. Now let's go on from where we remained. Unlike your normal day of school, in this camp you will attend a daily schedule of 9 classes except for Sunday, when you will have your optional classes. Daily, you will extract a random schedule from this box.", he showed them a dirty brown colored box and continued," There won't be two people to have the same schedule in the same day, so the max number of classes you can have together with a person is 8. The classes are all lasting one hour and are starting tomorrow, so this is your last day of freedom. You can leave after taking your schedule for tomorrow."

Everyone evacuated the cafeteria and was now outside comparing schedules. Shikamaru was eavesdropping Temari's conversation. After they were done, he gathered all the courage he had and went straight to her.

"So...what's you're schedule?", he asked blushing, knowing already that they had 4 classes together.

Ino was just as happy as him. She had a class with Sai (Katana was in the same class, but Ino decided that she didn't count) and another one with Sasuke. Hinata was smiling, her face flushed. She had P.E. with Sakura and Katana, and after Naruto saw her schedule, he promised her that they'll seat next to each other at the drama and music classes. The said blonde was next to her grinning. Two classes with Hinata and modeling in clay with Shikamaru. Sai was pleased to have drawing classes with Ino and Katana, since he could study his model, and also because he and Katana only got along with each other when they were talking about art.

Everyone is happy with their schedule...not! Katana and Kiba were in a corner, hugging their knees to their chests sulking. They didn't have any classes together. Katana was grateful to have P.E. with her new friends, and was happy even for the class with the two fashion addicts, but she wished that she had a class with Kiba, who had a class with Sakura and Sasuke and a class with Shikamaru...He was muttering something about Akamaru and his girlfriend and if you were very observant, you could hear words such as alone, losing and emo. Let's hope he doesn't turn emo, 'cause Katana already did (1).

Things weren't pink for Sakura and Sasuke neither...ok, they weren't pink for Sakura (A/N: ironic, huh?). They had 8 classes together. You want to hear the worst part...they couldn't exchange schedules in between them, so she was stuck with him.

After things calmed down (in half an hour or so) people started to socialize. Shikamru and Temari ran out of conversation subjects, so Shika invited her to a cloud watching session.

"Cloud watching?"

"Yeah, I do that often. I thought it might be good for you, you're always so tense. I don't get it how you women manage to do 5 things at a time, it's impossible.", he shrugged.

"I'm not tense and I'm not doing 5 things at a time!", she yelled angrily at him.

"Yes you are. You're tense right now. If you wouldn't be so tense, you wouldn't lose you're temper so fast and you would be able to control yourself so that you wouldn't kick people in the balls.", he explained lazily, and continued before she could respond, "Also, you are always do 5 things at a time, just not right now. That's the reason you're so tense.", and with that he left her wordless. He waited to see any reaction from her, but when she silenced up he just dragged her along to search for a good place for cloud gazing.

Ino and Sai left the group and went behind one of their chalets. Sai was showing her his drawings.

"Woow! You're really good, and the designs are like taken out from my dreams!", Sai blushed at her words and gave her his usual fake smile. I would tell you more about the drawings, but I don't have time, so let's just point out the reason Ino accepted to go with Sai, and left Sasuke alone. 'This summer will be the best in years. I've got 2 hotties in my gang and one of them is flirting with me! If I'm lucky I can get two cute and hot rabbits with just one bullet!! KYAAA!!", yes, these are her thoughts...evil, huh?

"Hey, I have an idea! It goes like this: STOP FOLLOWING ME!!", Sakura said (*chough*yell*chough*) as she was getting tired of Sasuke following her around like some sort of a lost puppy.

"Hn, I have an idea as well: it's called 'Relax'. We're stuck together for the rest of the summer, so deal with it.", he said cool and collected. It was fun to annoy her, especially since he wasn't scared of the fighting abilities; he practices two martial arts himself from the age of 4.

"Urgg!! Damn, must you always be so right?! Fine, but at least stop walking behind me and take the lead.", she pushed him forward. He said nothing and complied. After a while she stopped and gave a small, silent grunt as if she was thinking of something. Noticing he stopped.

"What?", he looked over he's shoulder. Her index was placed on her chin and she was looking at the sky in deep thoughts. 'Cute', Sasuke thought and smirked.

"Next time wear tight pants. I can't get a good look of your ass.", she joked and smiled satisfied when he blushed, turning away.

They walked back to the chalet talking about random things. They entered and Sakura fell on her bed, taking a book out of her bag- which was next to the bed. Reading the title on the front cover Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you like romance novels. 'Crimson Street' (thought it would be a good name) is a detective story.", he sat on her bed, but didn't lay down.

"There is a love story between Jules and Sarah.", she said while flipping a page.

"Yeah, but it won't last, because she's married. I read the book, it's good but the first chapters are-", he said bored when Sakura interrupted him.

"Confusing?", she finished the sentence for him. They started talking about books, then moved on to movies and music. Maybe being stuck together wasn't so bad.

While they were talking....or flirting....Naruto was freaking out yelling for a doctor. It seemed that he didn't pay attention to what Sakura told them about Hinata and the fact that she passes out quite often. As for the Kiba and Katana...they're still in the same position we left them in.

* * *

1= I have nothing against emos, okay. I have friends that are emo, a lot of friends and they rock!!

Oh, and think I forgot,...GUYS!!

Shika-chan, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Sai and Kiba appear in elegant dresses.

Shika-chan in a cream dress: Troblesome...

Kiba in a red dress: Why are you doing this to me?!

Me: I need an even number, you'll dance tango.

Naruto in an orange dress and Lee in a green dress: What?!!

Lee again: Well, it's always usefull to learn new moves!!

Everyone else sweatdropes.

Neji in a light blue dress: Shoudn't half of us be in a tux or something?

Sasuke in a silver dress: Hn...

Sai in a PINK dress: I read about this in a book. Wasn't it a dance for lovers?

Me: That's why you'll dance with Naruto, and Neji with Sasuke, and Lee with Gaara and Kiba with Shika.

Sai: Hmm, I see-...wait...

All except Gaara and Lee: WHAT????? *dies*

Gaara and Lee: Fine. *start dancing*

Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, Hinata and Ino: You killed them!!!

Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!!! Yay!! Sorry it took so long but school is killing me....TT-TT. **

**Sakura: YAY, ME AND SASUKE KI-MMFT!!! *Sasuke covered her mouth***

**Sasuke: Just get on with the story...*glare***

**Me: A-alright.....*scared*

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: I'm not sure I'll make it through...**

"I can not believe this, believe it!!", whined Naruto as they were all confronting with the first big terror of this camp's rules, " Why must we go to bed at 8:30?! I'm certain that they are violating our rights! I'm calling the Association for Children's Protection!! (is that the right way to say it?) They can't do this to us-OUCH!!! Sakura-chan, that was uncalled....", the blonde cried rubbing the top of his head.

"Like hell it was. Stop whining.", the rosette grumbled. Not even when she was 6 had she been forced to go to bed at such an early hour.

"Ugly is right, you know? We'll all get in trouble if someone hears you.", Sakura was about to punch Sai for his remark, but a velvet like voice stopped her.

"I agree with him at this.", Sasuke's words were rather shocking, as it was crystal clear that he hated Sai with all his might, and truth to be told: he was very mighty. "They did say there are night guards here and that if one of us does something stupid we'll all face the consequences...So shut it dobe!", and with that he went to sleep with Naruto glaring at him, but doing as told and quieting.

He followed his rival's suite and dropped his head on the old, way to mellow for comfort pillow. So did his other two roommates. They all knew that going to sleep would prove to be difficult with the sunset light enveloping them and the loud fighting noises from their friend's chalet echoing through the whole camp.("Stop calling my girlfriend a freak, blondie!!" "AHHH!!" "Stop it you two, troublesome people!" " Kiba stop it! Bad boy, Kiba,, sit!!")

The next day; half past four a.m.: Surprised, startled, but mostly tired, sleepy sounds ran around the camp at the rough wake up call that has been received. In every chalet there seemed to be some sort of hidden sound system, because the loud, agonizing noise has certainly came from underneath the wooden floor. Floor that plenty people –such as Naruto- that fell out of bed hearing the ear-killing-hard-traffic like sound found very hard and cold. Considering that the beds were bunked, Naruto's option of taking the above one has been completely uninspired; therefore tonight he'll switch places with Sai, at Sakura's suggestion.

In fifteen minutes the spirits calmed down and Shizune's voice could clearly be heard: " Good morning dear students and please excuse the inhuman wake up, but as we all know: R.R.F. Breakfast will be served at quarter to six, therefore you have a full hour to get ready. Today's menu is cornflakes and milk. Please present at the canteen in time if you want to eat; those who are late will have wait until half past twelve: lunch time. Breakfast ends at exactly ten past six, those who haven't finished their bowl yet won't get the chance to either. Have a good day!", she finished in a cherry voice which only fuelled the fire as more whines and grumbles merged with the sweet, silent sound of summer rain.

At five past six the group was done with their not so enchanting breakfast. They were thankful to make it in time seeing how they kept arguing about who gets to shower first. Naruto and Kiba were truly disappointed, he would have thought they'll get something like sugar or honey for the flakes, but it seemed R.R.F. was against that. The only ones with nothing against the bowl in front of them were Shikamaru and Ino , who apparently eat this sort of stuff daily (well, Ino eats musli, but it's somewhat the same).The serving wasn't really how they expected. Today, they were sat at the table with their chalet number on it. They were told to keep in mind where it was, because that was going to be their table until the end of summer. The group thanked god once again for being chalet neighbors, their tables being one next to the other. Shikamaru was a little down because Temari was sitting 3 tables away from him, but he didn't show it and ate silently, smiling when Kiba and Katana made Naruto laugh so hard that the milk came out of his nose. Sakura giggled out a 'yuck' backing away from Naruto (because she wouldn't like to get milk on her crimson red T-shirt) who has sitting across the table, sneezing milk towards her. She bumped into Sasuke, still giggling, and felt a little heat rise to her cheeks. Turning around she saw Sasuke, his head propped in his palm, the spoon resting in between his lips. She gave a light laugh, finding the sight amusing. Grabbing the handle, she tried to pull the spoon out of his mouth (it was resting there for 3 minutes already and her tongue has starting to envy it, not she would admit that) but his smirking lips wouldn't let go. Taking her milk coated spoon, she gently attached it to his pale cheek. His all-time cold, emotionless eyes narrowed towards her. She just pouted, taking her spoon back and placing it in the plastic bowl. Sasuke's spoon remained in place. His eyes stayed distant, fighting not to show his amusement; no, didn't like having milk on his cheek, but her gestures, her way of being simply fascinated him. She was probably the first girl not to treat him like some sort of idol...she would fall for him eventually, of that he was sure, but she was different. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something rub his cheek, backing away instinctively.

"Stay still!", Sakura spoke, the hand she had on his shoulder pulling him back, so she could wipe his face of milk. The action caused Ino and other girls around to glare at her.

"You've got a lot of fan girls already, huh?", she whispered to him.

He didn't want to talk about this annoying subject, but thankfully he was saved by the bell. Ok, not by a bell, rather by Anko as she kicked them out the door announcing the end of the breakfast and the starting of classes.

Outside the rain kept on pouring. They headed to their classes (they were showed around and given a map yesterday, so they knew where to go) complaining about the weather, they almost dried during those 25 minutes in the canteen.

Later that day at 12:30. The group was in the canteen once again. They were all glaring at their lunch. At first, when they heard the word 'pizza', they got their hopes up for a delicious meal. Now, they were looking at a thin, a little burned pizza dough with a trace of ketchup and grated cheese on it. Even the glass of water next to it looked more inviting. The fact that they were allocated a full hour to finish was most certainly a bad joke. At least they had time to complain about the first 6 classes that have taken place up until now. I give you five dollars if you guess who the first to complain was.

"How troublesome! Modeling in clay was a pain, tell them Naruto, we had that class together!", complaining was usual for Shikamaru, but exasperation was not. (those who said Ino or Naruto own me 5)

"Yeah, yeah! He was really weird, or at least I think he was a he, maybe he was a she. He had a male voice but his hair looks like Ino's! Oh, and he had these mouths drawn on his palms, they looked so real that I fell of my seat when he waved at us!! He modeled himself, duh, and when he was done with he took a dynamite like thingy and blew it off!! Something about art being a BANG! And he kept saying 'un' an 'uh' after every freakin' sentence!! He's worse that Sasuke-teme!", by the end of the rant Naruto deafened all people near him. As if to bring him over the edge, said black-haired male 'hn'-ed. The blonde slammed his head on the table.

"Well, I look forward for my classes with Hinata...", he murmured, looking at the blushing girl from the corner of the eye, smiling ear to ear. She looked away with rosy cheeks and a shy smile. The others let them get caught in the moment before speaking again. Sasuke cleared his throat and earned a punch from his rosette friend for ruining the moment.

"Hey, I just want to warn them about the music teacher!", he protested.

"Oh, right! Hin-hin-chan, I know you like music but don't get your hopes up for the class. The guy looks like a symbiosis between Michael Jackson and a snake. And he tried to molest Sasuke-kun!", Sakura said horrified and Kiba, Naruto and Ino experienced a jaw drop. Katana tensed and bit her lip but it went unnoticed.

"Molest you?",Shikamaru asked confused.

"Molest is a little to much...more like he kept touching my head or shoulder...", Sasuke explained with a light shudder, deciding it was for the best not to mention that his lower region pressed against his shoulder several times. Hinata looked disappointed. Naruto's eyes suddenly grew sharp. He climbed on his friends' chalet table in front of Hinata and took both her hands in his.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! If he tries something I'll protect you!", he said as Hinata's face flushed crimson.

"Actually, dickless...I had a class with him as well...He had gay flags on his desk. Rosy should protect you.", Sai said as-a-matter-of-factly. Naruto fell over.

"Who's 'rosy'?", Kiba raised a dark eyebrow. Sai pointed at Hinata, who was still blushing.

"Because she's always blushing, so her face in always pink or red.", he explained.

"Yeah, guess so. Any other spooky teacher we should be warned about?" , Kiba asked. This camp was starting to sound like a horror movie and he wanted to be prepared. Looking to his left to face others he noticed how his girlfriend looked paler that usual. Maybe it was from the food, it wouldn't be the first time her stomach upset her.

"Are you okay?", he whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed once again and let out a barely audible gasp. Growing concerned Kiba narrowed his coal eyes. She nodded slowly, hesitatingly. Kiba reached out for her hand but she jerked it away. Deciding to leave her alone for a wail he returned his attention to his friends.

Last class; 4:30. With Sakura, Hinata and Katana at P.E.

"Hey, huf, h-how long, huf, do, huf, do you think we, huf, have t-to keep up, huf, huf?", Sakura panted. Fifty minutes have passed and all they did was run in circles non-stop. She looked at her friends: Hinata was sweating badly and panting just as she was. No wonder, Anko made them run at full-speed and those how slowed down earned a powerful kick from her. Sakura's eyes darkened as flashbacks of the violet haired woman hitting her new friend came to her mind. Katana wasn't an athlete and she slowed down numerous times to catch her breath, each time getting a powerful hit. Turning her head she saw the green-eyed girl on the verge of crying. Her face was red and sweaty, her dark locks were damp and her grey shirt clung to her. Her feet were trembling as she ran and she tented to step wrong with each hard, heavy step she took. Sakura wasn't sure if her friend was breathing or chocking. 'Ten more minutes, Katana! C'mon, you can do it!', the rosette's mind screamed. Katana's thoughts on the other hand concentrated only on keeping her tears from running down her face. Her heart beat was painfully fast and she was out of breath. Her feet were numbing with each second, she never was one to practice sports or be skilled in this area. She couldn't believe that only after her first day here her skin was black and blue, from place to place bleeding or dirty from all the times she fell to the ground. And after what happened earlier...maybe she should have told Kiba-NO! Because she told him of those idiots who tried to touch her they where both here, in this hell! She had to be strong, just for once in life, and stand up to whatever this camp had ready for her and her friends. She had to keep in control and look tough. It was only a summer after all, she could do it...right?

When the class ended the girls helped each other walk to the showers. They were beat. Twenty minutes later they managed to breath normally again and walked out. They met up with the others, Kiba and Naruto being beside Katana and Hinata in an instant. Hinata had her own share of kicks towards the end of the class. Everyone gathered around them to see what was wrong. Sakura remained out of the circle, she managed to block all hits that came near her, so she didn't get bombarded with worried glances and questions.

"What the heck happened?", Sasuke approached her frowning. She explained everything to him, how harsh that devil-woman has been with them and what she did to Katana. Unfortunately the dog like boy heard them.

"See! And you say that nothing happened and that you're fine! She gave you all those bruises?! I'll return them to her quadrupled!", Kiba was in full rage, that was crystal clear.

"I am fine, Kiba! Don't go yell at her or stuff like that, you'll only get in trouble!", Katana held him back with the last trace of energy left in her. Her voice was awfully hoarse.

"Like I care, that bitch needs to learn her lesson!"

"Stop baby-sitting me, I can take care of myself!", she let go of him and left slowly on the aching feet. Kiba froze in place.

Sakura was about to go after her, but Sasuke pulled her back. She turned to glare at him in warning, but he just shook his head. Giving up Sakura threw herself at him, trying to find some comfort, her face sad. 'It's hard to think she only knows mousy for 2 days now. She's very loyal to her friends.' Sasuke remarked as he placed a hand on top of her head.

They all went to their chalets. They had 3 more hours left until bed time. Kiba left to search for Katana and they let him be. It was weird for her to act like that; usually she seemed so calm and happy. Naruto and Sai entered, leaving Sakura and Sasuke outside. They would all meet up again at 6:20 for dinner. The two climbed on the roof. Sakura ranted about Anko and other weirdoes in the camp, but mostly about Anko. Sasuke listened to her in silence. After 5 minutes her voice started to crack. Little tears formed in the corners of the shut eyes.

"It's not fair! She didn't do anything wrong!", a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. Sasuke looked at her emotionless, but the truth was that he was beginning to worry.

"You cry for someone else's problem? It's not helping at all, you know."

"Maybe, but it hurts to feel so helpless and useless! I can't even help her."

"You need to calm down. And stop crying, you're prettier when you smile.", without warning his fingers raised her chin upwards. His face neared hers to the point the cloud feel her breath fanning his face. A little more, just a few inches. Their noses brushed against each other, his lips touched hers in a gentle, warm, reconfirming manner. Sakura's blush was putting her hair to shame as she stared into his deep, onix eyes. Her eyelids closer, and so did his. She kissed him back.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! Now, some people asked why Gaara and Lee didn't die at the tango last time. Well, Lee wanted to learn something new and Gaara just didn't seem to mind.

Okay, for today's round, the girls will help us! BRING THE PAIRS!

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Ten-ten enter the stage in white bikini. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Neji follow in black, tight bathing suits.

Today we do limbo! Please demonstrate!

Random people come on stage. The boy does it the right way while the girl is in front of him bending over. Their bodies are touching in every possible place.

Sasusaku: already left; are now in Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruhina: nosebleed / pass-out.

Saiino: trying it.

Shikatema: They left as well.

Nejiten: staring...blushing...trying it and succeeding!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back!! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!!**

**Shika-chan: I won't do it unless you stop calling me that...**

**Me: No!! But if you do it...maybe I'll make you and you-know-who go cloud watching again...and maybe I'll add some action too...so, what do you say of the offer? **

**Shika-chan: SRFM owns the story and Katana**

**Kiba: No she doesn't, I do!!**

**Me: Correction, I only let you borrow her!**

**Shika-chan: WILL YOU LET ME DO THE F****** DISCLAIMER?!!**

**Me & Kiba: O-ok...O_o**

**Shika-chan: As I was saying, she doesn't own the anime or its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Limits of fright**

6: 30, on chalet's 24 roof: Two teens sat there kissing. Their lips haven't separated for the last 5 minutes. The girls face was flushed, her hands were resting on his skin- one on his cheek, the other on a side of his neck. The boy attacked her mouth aggressively, his arms sneaked around her waist. A hand came to play with her short, strangely colored hair and got lost in a mass of pastel pink. The girl pulled away unwillingly in need for air.

"Supper ends at 6: 40. Considering the food they serve here they will probably come back earlier. We should go back down.", Sakura said as she started her journey back to earth. Sasuke followed dissapointed.

"Just when I was starting to have fun.", he mumbled.

"I didn't say we can't continue inside."

That was all he needed. He rushed in front of Sakura and opened the door for her with an evil smirk.

They have skipped supper earlier, not really wanting to stop kissing:

*Flashback*

"_Oi! Where are you guys?! We're leaving without you!!", Naruto shouted. _

"_Geez, just leave already!", Sakura and Sasuke whispered angerly. They were still on the roof, still kissing when Naruto and Sai came out and started looking for them._

"_Maybe they're on the roof.", Sai suggested. The two lovebirds froze. Crap._

"_Nah, I don't think so. Let's just leave 'tebbayo.", Naruto decided and left. After he was finished staring suspiciously at the rooftop, Sai followed his suit. Their other two friends sighed in relief._

*End of Flashback*

In the canteen: Today's supper menu consisted in tuna paste, buns and some suspicious looking egg rolls, which no one touched after seeing a guy from chalet 6 throwing up right he finished eating one. Our oh-so-happy group was looking with worried faces at the two free spaces at chalet's nom. 25 table.

"I wo-wonder where they are.", Hinata broke the silence, her hands forming two gentle fists in front of her mouth, one of her fingers gently touching her lower lip.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't like'em, or their clothes, but they are like, soooo cute together! It totally upsets me to see them act like that and if I get upset, my face will get wrinkles at a young age.", everyone was looking at her with weird faces at this point…except for Sai, "What? I do not want to have wrinkles!"

Shikamaru shook his head and decided it was time to change the subject.

"So, what are Sasuke and Sakura up to?", a loud gasp was heard.

"Like, omg, where are they? Gosh, she ain't playing fair! We had a rule, when we like the same boy, we can't flirt with him as long as the other one isn't there to have a chance to counter attack!", Ino yelled.

"You like, like Sasuke-teme? Too bad, 'cause I totally caught him staring at Sakura for like a billion times already!", Naruto answered, mimicking her talking 'style' as she called it.

"*gasp* No way!", Ino was waving her hands from left to right in a frenetic manner in front of her face.

"Way!", Naruto mirrored her actions, causing everyone to laugh. The only one who kept a stunned expression was Sai. Ino liked Sasuke? How come?

Somewhere else, at the shore of the lake in the camp: A soft gasp escaped Katana's lips. She was upset. Why did she react like that earlier? She felt like an idiot, she was an idiot! How could she make such a scene? She said she'd be strong, but all she did was upset Kiba and draw attention. That's it, she had to apologize. She was about to stand up when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey~! Now would you look who we found! Told ya' I feel an attraction between us."

She slowly turned around to face a boy she remembered from her drama class. He was in the third year of high school, but he was 20. He was very stupid, he was a student from North High, and only got to such a good school because he was related to some important sponsor. He's hair was died magna red and looked as though a cat liked it. He wore a big, outstanding gold necklace around his thick neck, giving him a 'gangsta' look. He sat in the same desk in the back of the class, and all class his hand stayed glued to her thigh no matter how many times she tried to slap it away. Not to mention he tried to touch her breast. If Kiba found out about that he'd go berserk. She was right deciding not to tell him.

The guy neared her and she backed away, but she soon reached the edge of the shore, almost stepping into the water. The redhead grabbed her shoulders and tried pulling her near him and his lips. She turned her head away, fists connecting forcefully with his chest as his lips found their way to her slender, pale neck, biting slightly.

"LET GO!!", she yelled.

He was a head and a half taller that her, he was stronger, everyone else was having supper and she was smart enough to figure out what would happen next.

"Hey!", she heard from her right, but she couldn't see who it was, her head was turned to the opposite direction." What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Let her go asshole!! SHANNARO!!!", the next thing she knew, she was sinking in the cold water of the lake. Sakura? No way, what was she doing here?

Earlier with Sasuke and Sakura: After they were done with their heated make-out session, they decided to go for a walk. It was still early and the sun was up, a walk around the lake until bed time sounded perfect.

"So, do you have any brothers or sister?", Sakura tried starting a conversation.

"Yeah, an older brother, but we don't get along. Sometimes, my house turns into a battlefield, in which my dad agrees with Itachi and my mom agrees with me."

"I get it that you get along with your mom rather than your dad."

"Yeah, pretty much. What about you? Any siblings?"

"An older brother that acts like something between you and Kiba, and a little brother who acts like Naruto's clone.", she said with a cheerful smile. She couldn't believe they were holding hands. Sasuke smirked and leaned his head in for a kiss. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"LET GO!!"

"That sounded like mousy.", Sasuke stated.

They turned their attention towards a large tree. In its shadow you could clearly distinguish two figures. One of them, the silhouette of a boy, was hovering over the other, which was most certainly a girl considering that the male was kissing her neck. Hurrying towards them, they could clearly recognize Katana's short, ebony locks. At this point they both lost it. Sakura however was quicker to react.

"Hey!", the guy stopped and looked at her, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Let her go asshole!! ", she was now running full speed towards them," SHANNARO!!", she aimed a powerful kick at the guy's face, sending his head in the tree, causing him to let go of her friend. Katana fell in the lake but came back to surface in seconds with a little help from Sasuke who jumped in right after her. Helping her back to the ground, they let her sit on the half-wet sand and calm down. Her breath was uneven and fast. Her hand was placed on top of her right breast, against her heart.

"Damn, you guys have some guts. Do ya' know who I am? I'm the nephew of the most important sponsor of Konoha University! When he hears about this, you'll get-", he sat up trying to look tough and intimidating, but Sasuke cut him off.

"And what are you gonna tell him? That a pink-haired girl kicked your sorry ass? You should scam and stay away from our friends.", he mentioned towards Sakura with his head, "The girl's got black belt in judo and knows kick-boxing, I've got black belt in judo and taekwondo. What about you?", he finished with a trade mark smirk and raised eyebrow. The guy looked from Sasuke to Sakura( who looked ready for round 2) a few times, than ran away. They both turned around to find Katana sitting up.

"How do you always get yourself in this situations?", Sasuke asked.

"Don't tell Kiba.", was all she said.

"Why? And is this the first time you meet this guy? Did you meet him in classes today? Why didn't you tell us, why didn't you tell Kiba?", Sakura stood behind her, massaging her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"I had the third period with him. He kept touching me during class. I can't tell Kiba and you neither can you. He'll just get in troubles because I can't take care of myself. Please, don't tell him.", she looked at them with tear filled eyes and they promised not to say.

"C'mon, let's go back, the others have probably finished supper and went back in our chalets. But you have to talk to Kiba and clear the misunderstandings. He was really worried about you earlier.", Sakura said as she placed her arm over her friend's shoulder, leading her sobbing form back to their chalets.

Kiba won't like seeing her like this: tear-stained face, puffy, red eyes and red bite-mark on her neck. He'll go berserk and the thought that they would have to calm him down or at least hold him in place has terrifying.

* * *

Yo, I'm back! An-

Shika-chan: Where is my shikatema moment? You promised me shikatema if I did the disclaimer!

Yeah, I forgot, next chapter. And I hope you remember: Today the guys will do a special for the ladies, to compensate for the lack of activity. All the guys are asked to head towards the backstage for their own show with the Naruto girls. Annnnnnnnnnnd: SHOWTIME!!

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shika-chan, Gaara, Lee, Kakashi (I had to pay him a lot so apreciate his presence) and Genma step on stage in black, tight thong. Oh, with lace too! They are parading on a fashion show for men underwear.

At backstage: Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari, Matsuri, Tsunade, Anko, Shizune and Kurenai parade in red see-through panties and bras.

Hope that you forgive me!!


End file.
